Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
These are the side stories from ''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends go to Gravity Falls''. Prologue *(The Justice Guardians and Team Berk are at the Sanctum Sanctorum) *Doctor Strange: Glad you all made it. *Jaden: You called us over because you made a discovery. What is it, Strange? *Doctor Strange: There's been some strange activity in a town somewhere. Chapter 1: Wield the Keyblade * Chapter 2: Mabel's Guide to Color *Mabel: *smiles* What's your favorite color, Gravity Falls? *Snowflake: *smiles* Pink! *DJ: *smiles* Green. *Tammy: Purple!!! *Rocko:.....Rainbows.... *Heffer: Rocko! Don't reminds how you love it! *Rocko: Oh right...Hehe....Sorry. *Tuffnut:.....uh... red! no, Yellow!! No Wait! *Baby Lily: *smiles cutely* Violwet. *Brain: French Fries!!! *Scamper: *to Brain* That's not a color, Brian. *to Mabel* Grey. *Steven: Same as my mom's color. *Pinkie Pie: *shakes in excitement* Too many to choose from!!! *Jeffrey: *smiles* That's easy. My favorite color is red. *looks at Aqua* And blue. *Aqua: *smiles* I love blue too. *looks at Jeffrey* But red will always be special to me for a reason. *Jeffrey: *smiles and blushes* *Hiccup: I guess I can go with Green, What? it matches my sleeves when I was younger. *Lapis: Blue. And for an obvious reason. *Xion: *smiles* Purple. *Tuffnut: Ok, uh...maybe like....Grey! Absolutely Grey! *Jesse: *smiles* Personally, I love them all. It would be like picking which of my Crystal Beasts I love the most. *Pikachu: *smiles* Pikachu. *Meowth: He said that he likes red. *Amethyst: You're looking at my color *AppleJack: Red and green. Reminds me of apples. *Meowth: Yellow for me. Just like my gold coin. *points to it* *Valka: Well, I don't have one. *Cloudjumper Nuzzles her* Well, *Pointed at his horn's color* Does this count? *Cheshire Cat: Magenta! *Apple Bloom: Red! *Spike: *stares at Rarity's mane and hearts hover above him* Dark purple... *Spiky-eared Pichu: Pichu! *Meowth: *off-screen* She says she likes yellow. Like her favorite berries, the Grepa Berry. *Jaden: *smiles* Red. I stay loyal to my old dorm back at Duel Academy. * Chapter 3: Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained: Grunkle Stan's Tattoo * Chapter 4: The Justice Guardians and Team Berk check the Journal *Dipper: *leaves Journal 3 for someone else to read* *Jeffrey: *sees the Journal and looks at it* *Jaden: Curious, big bro? *Jeffrey: Yeah. *Hiccup: Let me see that. *Jaden: *smiles* Can't blame you guys. Dipper talks non-stop what's in this book. *Jeffrey: *smiles as he lets Hiccup look at the Journal* Yeah. I've been rather curious about the Author myself ever since we got here. *Hiccup: I can see that. *Aqua: *smiles* What do you think you're gonna find, dear? *Jeffrey: *smiles* Who knows? *Hiccup: hmmnn....this author guy has lots of intelligence like me. *Xion: *smiles* Just like you, daddy. *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Astrid: He always is. *(Jeffrey opens the journal) *Jeffrey: *smiles as he silently reads* *Hiccup: *Reads too* Chapter 5: TV shows Tammy's Guide to Kindness * Chapter 6: The Mailbox *(The camera is rolling) *Dipper: Welcome back to Dipper's Guide to the Unexplained! Anomaly #54: The Mailbox *turns the camera on a mailbox* *Jeffrey: *smiles* *Jaden: *waves in front of the camera* * Chapter 7: Ford, Jeffrey and Hiccup *Ford: *smiles* So, Jeffrey. You seem like an intelligent brave young man. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Thanks. *Ford: *smiles* I heard from Stanley you and Hiccup have quite a history with science and inventing too. *Jeffrey: *smiles* Well, you heard right. *Ford: *smiles* You know, you remind me of me when I was your age, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: I do? *Ford: *smiles* For one thing, you're ambitious, curious, gifted, and brilliant. I was all that at your age too. That and... *shows one of his six-fingered hands* We're both different. *Jeffrey: *smiles* True. You have six fingers and I'm a dragon hybrid. *Ford: *smiles* I like you a lot already, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *chuckles* *Ford: *smiles* It's been a while since I've had any help, but... how would you like to help me in my work? *Jeffrey: ...!! *smiles* Wow, Ford. I'd...I'd be honored. *Ford: *smiles and shakes hands with Jeffrey* *Jeffrey: *smiles as he shakes Ford's hand* Chapter 8: * Chapter 9: * Chapter 10: * Chapter 11: * Chapter : Weirdmageddon Aftermath * Category:Written Stories Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Brermeerkat